


The Magic Touch

by GoldenDearie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kinda, PWP, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle Secret Santa 2014, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2809832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenDearie/pseuds/GoldenDearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt by Oceanofdarknes: Fluffy Married Rumbelle Sexy Times.<br/>Belle and Rumplestiltskin's first dance as husband and wife was absolutely magical. But what they experience in the moments after is even more magical for the newlyweds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magic Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I quite enjoyed this prompt, as well as being Santa for the lovely 0ceanofdarkness, and I truly hope you like it. Hope anyone else who stumbles upon it likes it as well. Get ready for fluffy smut!

Rumplestiltskin dipped his wife low, gazing into her blue eyes. Belle's lips were slightly parted as she looked back, holding onto him trustingly. He knew he didn't deserve his wife, but he was determined to try to get there every day, for the rest of his existence. No, the rest of his life. Even if Baelfire's loss was still fresh in his heart, he knew Bae desired for him to have a happy life. He would no longer exist endlessly, he would truly live first time in centuries. Or he would try to.

As Rumplestiltskin held her in his strong and capable arms, Belle silently came to the conclusion there was no better place to be than where she was. She hadn’t felt such joy since the few blissful days they had had when he returned from Neverland. Losing him time and time again had only made their love grow stronger. Despite that, she sincerely hoped she never had to know a life without him again. Their love was eternal and never once had wavered, but it was time to be able to love each other without curses or worlds or witches keeping them apart. They had something precious now, something they had never had before. They had time.

“Rumple...” Her voice was breathless, and he could feel her heart pounding against his own. Or perhaps it was just his withered and blackened old one, spurred by the only light that lived in it and was currently in his arms. Before she could say another word, he leaned down and pressed his lips against her own. The kiss started out gentle, her hand on his shoulder shifting to run through his hair. If he was asked what he missed most during his enslavement, her hands in his hair would quite easily be in the top five things. He sighed contently into her mouth, but it turned into a soft groan as she lightly tugged his greying looks. He straightened her up, his hands sliding down to her waist, pressing her as close to his body as possible.

He kissed down her jaw, nibbling the skin gently before his lips came in contact with her neck, sucking on the pulse point. She let out a breathy moan, her hands gripping him desperately as she arched her neck. (In the back of his mind, where he kept disturbing and repressed memories, he couldn’t help but thank the stars for how lovely her noises were in comparison to others he had been forced into the company of recently.) He was shaken from his thoughts by Belle sliding the blue coat from his shoulders, making it land in a whisper of fabric. The gown he had put her in looked radiant on her, but really, it was most inconvenient for his next plan. Another snap caused the dress to vanish entirely, leaving her in just a shift and her high heels, making her giggle as she hit his chest playfully.

“Rumple! That was a lazy waste of magic!”

“I’m terribly sorry my love, but I simply can’t be kept away from you any longer, and it was doing just that.” That brought a sweet blush onto her face, and she nodded in understanding, going to kiss him once more, but he held a finger up to her lips. “There’s one more thing I must do. A grave mistake I once made needs to be corrected. Close your eyes, sweetheart.” Belle tilted her head in curiosity, but obeyed, her eyes falling shut. He focused his magic, and it engulfed the room, twisting it to suit his needs.

“You can open your eyes, Belle.”  
She slowly opened her eyes, blinking rapidly in surprise as she looked around the room, her lips parting. They were no longer in the ballroom they had shared their first dance in, instead they were in the Great Room of the Dark Castle. The room they had shared many, many other firsts in, some terrible, some enchanting. She left his space to look around, her heart clenching from love as she saw the pedestals displaying his treasures. On one sat their chipped cup. On another pedestal was 'one of his toys' she picked up at some point. She realized then that everything placed in the room held some sort of significance to them. In the center of the table sat the red rose he had given her, beside it the book he had taken from her so early on. The pillow he had tossed at her before giving her her own bedroom. Some of the memories attached to things sounded terrible to an outsider, but to her, it was just one of the bumps on their road to a happy ending. Their very long road. She turned to face him, smiling slightly.

“It’s perfect. This is magic I can approve of.” She ran her dainty hand along the table, looking to the windows, gasping. “You even made it so the view outside is the same!”

“It's almost just as you left it, with a few minor alterations for sentimental purposes.”

“Well, I'm here now, and it's so beautiful. No one can keep us apart ever again.” She slowly walked over to him, her heels muted by the thick carpet, and she wrapped her arms around him, leaning in to kiss him deeply, but he turned his head. She looked at him curiously, tilting her head.

“There's one more memory that needs improvement. An alternate ending.” He placed a hand on the small of her back and led her over to the spinning wheel in the corner. He sat down at his usual spot, running a hand over it. She understood his meaning, and she sat down, laying a hand over his thigh. He turned to face her, leaning in closer. “You were right. You were always right. I used darkness and cruelty to hide the fact that I was so full of love. I let the darkness take me over. But inside, I was full of love for Baelfire, and full of love for you. Darkness engulfed both of you and made me lose both of you, time and time again. I may have been terrible at showing it, but I loved you so much, even before you ripped my curtains down, even before you asked why I cared for you. I just didn't know what I was feeling, I didn't want to admit it, to you or myself. But now I am willing to. I love you, Belle Gold. I love you even more today, and I'll love you even more tomorrow.” And with that he leaned in, both of their eyes wet, and pressed his lips to her's just as softly as before. They kept it brief just as it had been, and both pulled back slightly. She reached out to stroke his chest, smiling up at him.

“Kiss me again,” she whispered, and this time he nodded, leaning in and doing just that. He pulled her closer, his hands resting gently around her neck. She stood up first, taking him by the shirt to pull him with her, and he could feel her smile into the kiss.

He backed her up so they were by the fire they had spent many nights reading by, and it's warmth surrounded her. She felt him slowly lower her to the floor, feeling the plush pillows he conjured cushioning her from any discomfort, and he settled atop her, looking down at her in what she could only call awe.

Rumplestiltskin couldn't believe that this woman, this angel was truly his wife. In his arms he held sheer perfection, and he could marvel at the sight of her for days, weeks, decades even. Forever, if she stayed by his side that long. Every time he looked at her, he felt an invisible hand reaching into his chest and squeezing his heart. She was so beautiful that it was almost painful, the woman must have had siren blood, because she called to every fiber of his body. And what solidified the fact that Belle was the most beautiful in all the lands was who she was on the inside. To him she was perfect, everything he wasn't, and he knew his hands didn't deserve to touch her, his lungs didn't even deserve to breath in her air. But Belle decided her own fate, and she wanted him, really, really wanted him, and he would never deny her anything.

“Mr. Gold?” Her voice was playful but loving, and her hand cupped his cheek, stroking. “Is there something wrong? You've been staring at me for about a minute now, husband.”

“You're just so beautiful, Belle. And you allow me to call you mine. After everything I've done, you wish for me to be yours.” She tucked his hair behind his ear, a faint blush tinging her cheeks, her lips forming a smile.

“Because I love you, Rumple. I don't want to be with anyone other than you. Have you stared long enough yet, or do you need a few more minutes?” They both laughed, sharing a quick kiss before she began to unbutton the brocade fabric. She could feel the evidence of just how much her husband wanted to be with her in return. It wouldn't be their first time as husband and wife, (that had happened against a tree by the well, again on the hood of his Cadillac, and then in the Cadillac) but he had provided them another chance for a first. This would be their first time in the Dark Caste, ignoring that it wasn't really their home, but it was the place she had fallen in love with him, with both sides of him. She couldn't have thought of anything more romantic.

Rumplestiltskin assisted Belle in pushing the waistcoat off his shoulders, then she worked on the high collared white shirt he wore. He fought the urge to be conceal himself away just as he did every time she undressed him. Every time he was nude, he waited for it to be the time his appearance repulsed her. He assisted her by magicking the boots away, sparing her the tedious unlacing. She smiled brightly as she unlaced his breeches, and how the girl could look so eager about undressing him was beyond even his knowledge. His cock was hard and pressing against the stifling leather, and he silently praised the fashion Mr. Gold wore in this land. Being around Belle certainly made the matter of roomy clothing important, something that had been a problem in their earlier days.

Listening to her husband sigh in relief as he was released from the leathers was quite pleasing, and she licked her lips as she took in the sight of him. There wasn't even room for him in the breeches, let alone room for the silk boxers that normally concealed one of her favorite things. He waved the pants away in frustration, shifting his leg to the side to conceal his scars yet again. She gave him an exasperated look before scooting down, pressing a slow and long kiss over the gnarled skin as he watched in surprise.

“Despite what you think, Rumplestiltskin, every inch of you is beautiful.”

“Not really the word most would use to describe me, dearest.” His laugh was rich, and she squealed in delight as he reversed their position and pressed her back into the pillows, giggling as he kissed her collarbone.

“But I'm not most, I'm your wife.” The words made his heart soar, and he nodded, his hands pulling the shift up slowly.

“You are. You're one of a kind,” he murmured, lifting it away, finally revealing her body to him. Their other experiences as a married couple had been too frenzied to properly admire her soft skin and delicate curves, but now he had time. And he was going to worship every inch of her until she trembled, until she begged for him to take her. He leaned down, one hand cupping her left breast as his lips wrapped around the other nipple, sucking. Her back arched up and one hand came up to his hair, the other on his back.

His tongue swirled around the nipple, his teeth gently nipping before his tongue returned to sooth it. Her breath was heavy, and her fingers fidgeting against his back. Her legs shifted apart automatically, hips arching so he could feel her wet against his thigh. He switched to the other breast, giving it just as much attention as the other. She tugged his hair, trying to pull him up, but he continued to suck and kiss her breasts.

“Rumple, please, I need to have you now,” she whined, and his lips slowly formed a wide smirk. He lifted himself up slightly, positioning his lips beside her ear, a fingertip running along her jaw. “Please, I need-” his finger moved to press over her lips.

“Are you truly that impatient? No, I'm going to take my time with you, Belle. I'm going to claim every inch of you until you're writhing beneath me, hot and wet and begging. Only then am I going to take you. And trust me sweetheart, it's going to feel so fucking good if I make you wait,” he kept his voice low and thick, his lips tickling her ear, and she moaned loudly. No one else in town would ever believe that his sweet, innocent, bookish Belle would be so turned on by profanity, but he knew her better than anyone. He knew her body's secrets and desires, and she loved dirty talk, and lucky for him, he had a way with words. He moved back to her lips, kissing her slowly, his hands moving down her side sensually. Belle liked a combination of rough and slow touches, and since their first night together, he had perfected just how to give her maximum pleasure. The romantic in him did want this to be special, memorable, so he would stick to his words and make her mad with ecstasy.

“Rumplestiltskin, you're very cruel to your wife. I'm already hot and begging,” she whispered against his lips, her nails gently scratching the nape of his neck, and it was his turn to moan out softly.

Belle let out a soft gasp as her husband's tongue returned to her already hard nipple, his tongue swirling around both. She tried not to whine in anticipation as he slowly moved down her, kissing and licking down her flat stomach. His tongue circled her naval and dipped in before he moved down, kissing along her hips. Her hand gripped one of the pillows they rested upon hard, her head titled as she looked down, watching each move her love made. She cooperated immediately as he eased her legs apart more, gasping as she could feel his hot breath against her already dripping slit.

“Rumple, please, I need you. Please,” her voice was a shaky whisper, her mind whirling as her body ached for the pleasure of Rumplestiltskin's tongue. After what felt like minutes but was likely only seconds, he shifted down more, and she could just feel his tongue about to touch. Then, just before she got what she was anticipating, he moved to kiss her inner thigh. “Rumple!” she moaned it nontheless, his lips and tongue on her very sensitive skin, and he chuckled, looking up at her with a smirk.

“You, my love, really need to work on patience. You'll need it, being married to me,” he murmured it soothingly, before kissing down her leg. He sat up slightly to lift her leg, kissing all the way down it, stopping as he got to her ankle, licking the protruding bone. She gasped softly, the skin quite sensitive to the touch, whether it was kisses or his fingers tickling. He did the same with the other, kissing up her leg, his tongue lapping the back of her knee. He left her heels on. He gently nibbled her inner thigh, her hand tugging his hair in an attempt to drag him closer to where she wanted him. He decided to take mercy on his fiery little wife, and complied.

Belle gasped out in pleased surprise as Rumplestiltskin's tongue slowly ran along her wet slit, his hands gripping her thighs to keep them from closing. She closed her eyes as he licked her up and down teasingly slowly, before his tongue slipped inside her. She shifted her legs so they held him in place, her back arching up as his tongue worked in a slow circle, one hand sensually running along her leg. Her hand gripped his hair tightly, fighting against the lustful urge to push him down so his touches were quicker and deeper. Her heart pounded against her chest, her lips parted as she desperately tried to form words, any words to tell him how wonderful she felt because of him.

“So... good,” she whispered, blushing slightly. She was so well read and intellectional but her husband's tongue stole all that away with just a few strokes. The deep rumble of his low chuckle, so different and genuine compared to the shrill giggle she had heard so often in this room, sent another pulse right through to her core. His tongue swiftly moved up to swirl around her clit, and he growled softly, and she almost climaxed then and there. She yelped softly in surprise from the motion, her hips lifting up to press closer to his face.

In their land, this was not a very common act for men to bestow upon their wives. But Rumplestiltskin was damn glad that Belle allowed him to do so, because the taste of her sweet sex was rivaled only by the taste of her candy lips. If she would let him, he would use magic to sustain them both and spend an entire week, bringing her to climax after climax. Each time she gasped or moaned his name he stored it in his mind, just in case she finally came to her senses and it was the last he'd hear of it. He did the same every time she said she loved him, which was quite often in the same sentence as those exquisite little moans.

He pressed his face deeper, lifting her lower back to shift the angle, his nose just bumping her clit. Her hips had began to roll sensually, and part of him wished he could have been have watched them do this. What an idea to propose in the future, since he intended to make love to her every night for the rest of his life. And every morning, and whenever they met for lunch, and any other time she would allow him to.

He moved his tongue in a smooth figure eight, groaning as he began to eat her out more hungrily, his eyes on her. He reached up to interlace her fingers with his, squeezing her hands firmly, feeling her grip back harder, her thin stomach moving as her breath came out heavily. Heavy breathing had never sounded quite so nice, and she wrapped her legs tighter around his shoulders. He was never one for being trapped, but if it was Belle's heavenly legs, he would gladly spend eternity, a slave to her goddess-like body. It sounded like a blessing, rather than Hell like his last year.

“Rumple, I'm s-so close, are you cheating and using magic?” Her voice was tight from the pleasure, and she nearly sobbed with relief as he began to rub the her sensitive little nub. Her body was so overly sensitive to his touches, and he relished in the fact that he could make her feel so good with just his tongue and index finger. He had never really displayed more than average sexual prowess, but perhaps it had simply been because his body was waiting for his soulmate to come into his life and brighten up his world.

Belle whimpered softly, realizing with joy her words had only spurred her husband's desire to please her. Her toes curled inside her shoes, her hands gripping his as if she was going to fall off the world. And maybe she was, she felt as if she was floating. She bit her lip, her head slamming back against the pillows as her climax hit, and she called out several variations of his name, her whole body quivering with pure pleasure. She felt as if she was going to split apart, her mind going absolutely blank. The only thought she was capable of was his name. Her climax slowly faded, turning into pleasant aftershocks of pleasure. Her legs fell from around him as if they were nothing more than a strand of wool he had woven, on those rare occasions he chose it over gold. She supposed it was close enough, he had woven his tongue and hands throughout her, and she was a puddle on the floor.

But Rumplestiltskin didn't stop there, and she cried out as he continued to lap, her hypersensitive parts aching from over-stimulation. But she had never felt a more pleasant ache, and it quickly turned into more pleasure. She writhed under him, her eyes squeezed shut as she focused on nothing but sensations.

He smirked even as his tongue lavished her in attention, his fingers eventually replacing it to pump slowly as he licked and sucked her clit. He had truly meant it when he said he was going to take his time with her, and he did his best to ignore his throbbing cock that was begging to be buried within her heat. A bead of precum had gathered at his tip from the way it rubbed against the satin pillows each time he moved or pressed more of his weight down. The anticipation would make it even better, as would how pliant and expressive she would be in his arms. She was soaked and hot around his fingers, and he knew the feeling would be heavenly around his engorged cock.

It didn't take his little wife long before she was falling apart again, and this time she practically screamed his name and an expletive. She wrenched a hand away to grab his hair and press him against her mound, holding his head in place. She chanted his name, and it was the sweetest, most enchanting spell he had heard in his many centuries with magic as his sole companion. He lapped up as much of her juices as he could, though it still wasn't close to enough, and she went limp, laying back and panting, her trembling even more noticeable this time around.

“R-Rumple, you're amazing. I n-need a few minutes before anything else, please just hold me,” her voice was a whisper, and he moved as quickly as he could without magic to sweep her into his arms, holding her like the treasure she was. It wasn't uncommon for Belle to need breaks to be held, especially during rougher lovemaking sessions or extended ones. It was one of the many things he cherished about her, and he found it beyond endearing. His hand combed through her hair, his lips pressing a lingering kiss to her forehead.

“I love you so much, Belle.” Belle nearly choked up from the raw emotion in her husband's voice, her hands gripping him right. She felt her shoes vanish from her feet, so she moved her leg to hook over his own, her foot slowly rubbing along his shin and ankle, bumping his own foot. She secretly enjoyed the texture of his injury, because to her, what he considered to be an ugly flaw she found to be a perfect imperfection. She ran a hand along his arm, knowing they contained surprisingly formidable strength despite being only thinly muscled.Yet to her they simply represented the most secure and warm place she had ever known.

Rumplestiltskin pressed his face into Belle's neck, her pounding pulse against him incredibly soothing. Her hands in his hair, gently scratching the nape of his neck. Her hair tickled his cheek, and he sighed contently as she squeezed him tighter. He hadn't forgotten the throbbing erection he was currently sporting. Until his beauty was ready to be thoroughly fucked, he was content to allow it to remain nestled between their bodies.

“Mr. Gold, you are a sex God.”

“And you are a Goddess of beauty, wisdom, strength, bravery, and love, Mrs. Gold,” he whispered the words out, completely sincere in his belief. He heard her sniff slightly and he lifted his head, frowning deeply as he saw her eyes were glistening with tears. He sat up slightly, moving so he was over her, holding her arms gently. “My darling Belle, please don't cry. What has you upset?”

“I'm not upset... It just means the world to me that you feel that way about me. I've always wanted to be brave and strong, but deep in my heart, I've never truly felt it. Thank you for always being there to tell me I am. If I can be that in your eyes, that's good enough for me.” She kissed his chest, directly over his heart, and then she pressed her face over it, feeling the quick beat.

“Someday, you'll realize just how true it is. Even if I have to remind you each and every day. I once thought you were my weakness, but I also once told you you were my strength. I can sincerely say the latter was the true statement.” She looked up at him with a giddy smile, looking over to the open windows. Memories of falling off a ladder to what she thought was certain injury came rushing back, filling her heart with joy and her stomach with butterflies.

“Know what's a bit humorous but also quite odd?”

“Your husband?”

“Rumple! No!” she giggled loudly as she shook her head and rolled her eyes, gently smacking his chest. She stroked his cheek gently, feeling the slight stubble. She felt warm as she recalled how the texture of his skin once felt. Though she thought him to be the most handsome man in any state, part of her missed her reptilian man. After all, she had fallen in love with him like that.

“What is it then? You can't just leave me with a cliffhanger like this. You are quite rude!” Belle gasped as she realized he was mocking words she'd uttered decades ago, and she put on a mock glare.

“You must be rubbing off on me then, you grump.” Both of them laughed heartily, hands stroking and exploring skin they knew so well yet would never possibly get enough of. “What I was going to say is, it's quite funny that one of the fondest moments of my life is falling off a high ladder.” She blushes slightly, what had once been an awkward and confusing moment now a pivotal point in their story.

“I don't think I had ever been more flustered in my entire life, than in that moment. It's quite difficult to render me speechless, and you constantly did just by looking at me or with the most innocent touches. I had no idea how to handle you. You saw right through my charade.” Her heart swelled at the words. They had never had an easy or conventional relationship. Their 'courtship' has consisted of several witches kidnapping her, Rumple pretending to loathe her existence, and playful yet awkward banter. It wasn't normal, but it was far more enchanting and beautiful than the stuffy and cordial one she had been forced into with Sir Gaston. As a young girl she had thought she needed travel to be happy. She had discovered she didn't need to travel the world to have an adventure. Rumplestiltskin was her adventure, he was all she wanted and needed to be happy. “You're crying again...”

“Because I don't think I've ever been this happy. This is so perfect, everything has been. The wedding, our reunion, the engagment.” He felt a sharp stab of pain at her words, and guilt flared sharp in him. No, he had already righted his mistake. It was small, and he hadn't meant the proposal any less. Telling her now, and on their honeymoon no less, would only serve to upset her for absolutely no reason. He had given the dagger back, and she wouldn't have to ever know. They were happy, they could have everything now.

“I missed you so much, this past year. Every time I saw you, I was so afraid. So afraid I would have to hurt you, that I would be forced to know what it feels like to touch you with anything other than love. She knew what you meant to me, and she was filled with envy. I think the only real reason she didn't make me hurt you that day she walked in on us was to prolong my fear. She knew I was terrified, she wanted me to be terrified. She wanted me to avoid being near you from that fear.” His voice had become slightly rushed as panic set in, his body stiff. She pulled his head into her soft chest, stroking his hair and humming softly, reminding him once again of their time in his, no, their castle.

“I would never wish ill on anyone, even a horrid person like her. But she's gone now, Rumple, she can never hurt or control you again.” He nodded slightly, tugging her closer, kissing along her shoulder softly. She ran a hand through his hair, shifting more so she was on her back again. He climbed atop her and kissed her deeply, her arms winding around his neck and pulling him closer to her. He was still hard against her thigh, and he subconsciously began to grind himself down against it, making her gasp out.

Belle'a gasp turned to a moan and she pulled back, kissing the side of her neck, nipping his skin. He groaned out softly, and she couldn't keep the smirk off her face, tugging his hair. She would never know if her husband preferred biting or having his gorgeous hair tugged, so she always made sure to do both things frequently. Hearing him groan and growl was beyond enticing, and she could feel the throb return between her legs. She pulled back and held his face in her hands, her thumbs stroking his skin.

“My Rumple, please make love to me. I need you right now,” she breathed out softly, and he kissed her slowly, nodding as he shifted atop her. He adjusted the pillows beneath her, taking himself in hand with a steady breath. He rubbed his tip along her slit teasingly, not quite pushing in, and she groaned, tugging his hair again. “Rumplestiltskin! Please...”

“As you wish. How can I deny my wife?” A small smirk spread across his face, and he slowly pushed inside her, watching her face the entire time. Her mouth fell open as she sighed out, and his own hung open as her tight heat surrounded his throbbing cock. Her face twisted, eyebrows knit and eyes closed, her hands in his hair as her teeth captured her lower lip. She was the definition of perfection, but in the very first moments he entered her, he needed another word to even come close to adequately describing her. He could never focus enough to find that word. “Look at me, sweetheart, look in my eyes.”

Belle held onto his shoulder and hair for dear life, forcing her eyes open at his urging, bright blue meeting deep brown. He stilled once he was completely sheathed inside her, and she almost sobbed from the feeling of being so utterly full. The first moment he was inside her was always so fulfilling, both in emotional and physical feeling. It was when their bodies became joined just as their souls and hearts were, and she would never tire of the feeling, even if she spent eternity with him.

Rumplestiltskin pulled his hips back slowly before thrusting back in, guiding her legs to wrap around his waist. He tore his gaze away from her face, moving to kiss the side of her neck, dragging his tongue along her jugular. Her nails scratched his back, one hand going to his lower back to push him in fasted, and he chuckled, following her urging. He pumped into her at a medium pace, but his thrusts were deep and hard, a soft noise escaping her every time he was completely inside her. He didn't use an ounce of magic to aid in her pleasure. At the start of the sexual aspect of the relationship, she had gotten quite angry with him for a small bit of help, and he'd quickly learned that this was perhaps the one thing he didn't need magic for. He put his all into pleasuring her, and clearly, he'd been doing something right, she was constantly yearning for even more.

“Please... Faster, I need you faster. Rumple, please!” He nodded, beginning to pound into her faster, the sound of deep masculine groaning mixing with soft, sweet gasps and sensual moans. He pressed his lips to her's, their kiss rougher and more frenzied, all tongue and teeth as they claimed one another. Her hips rolled up to meet each and every thrust. She bit his lip, and he wasn't sure if it was intentional or a mistake but it made him groan softly. He used his hands to hold himself up more, her body shifting and rocking along from each powerful thrust of his hips.

“I'm so close, sweetheart. You feel too damn good.” His accent was thick, almost impossible to understand, but Belle was used to hearing it, so she was able to nod in recognition. She opened her mouth in an attempt to warn him of her own impending breaking point, but the words were caught in her throat. Her fingers pressed into his shoulders hard as held onto him tightly, crying his name out loudly as she tightened around him, her third climax of the evening hitting and rocking her body with waves of hot pleasure.

As Belle's walls tightened around his cock, Rumple let out a deep growl, pumping forward a few more times before cumming deep inside her, shuddering. His arms shook and wobbled as he tried to keep his weight up as he thrust out his pleasure, his face twisted in what he was sure was a rather beastly expression. Her's was twisted in an absolutely beautiful way, a cruel reminder of how little he deserved this. He sank down atop her as he panted softly, his face pressed into her hair. He breathed in the familiar scent, his hands flat and elbows bent to keep some of his weight off her delicate form.

“Oh, Rumple... I could never get enough of you. I feel so lucky to finally have you.” Her voice was in his ear, and chills ran down his spine from the sound. He moved reluctantly from her warmth, landing beside her and quickly pulling her back into his arms. Her head was pillowed on his chest, her hand resting over his soft abdomen, her fingers running in slow circles, the glittering ring all his eyes could focus on. Every day he would be in awe because Belle had said yes.

“No, no, I'm the lucky one, and never forget that. You're the only light I know in this world, and I want to keep you shining for as many years as you'll allow me.”

“So, forever then.”

“Well, that was the first thing I ever said to you.” A playful smirk tugged at his lips, and she shifted, moving so her chin was on his chest and she could look directly at him. “Or have you forgotten?”

“Never! Even your first words to me were romantic.” He burst into laughter, arching a brow.

“I don't think they were in that particular context.”

“But looking back, they were. Even if you didn't mean it like that, you promised me forever right from the start.”

“I meant it. I also meant that I wasn't looking for love. Yet, I found it. I didn't think that I, the Dark One, had a True Love out there. Yet the little Princess from Avonlea was stubborn enough to prove me wrong.” She giggled softly, rolling her eyes, lacing her fingers through his own, squeezing.

“You're happy that I did.”

“I'm not unhappy.” They shared a secret smile, before she sat up, making him follow in confusion. She grabbed the cobalt jacket, slipping her arms through it and standing up, the jacket making her look even tinier than she was. It was also an extremely arousing sight, and if they hadn't just had mind blowing sex, he would have been rock hard from the sight. (Though it paled slightly in comparison to her in something he wore often, like her favorite dress shirt of his, blue with darker floral print.)

“What are you doing?”

“I want to show you something.” He nodded, snapping his finger, dressed in his dress pants and his button up, the sleeves rolled up. She held out her hand and he took it, standing up straight. He walked along with her, and out the doors, the decor shifting from the dark yet warm Great Hall of the Dark Castle. “I had almost forgotten... That we weren't really back there.”

“Were you happier back there?”

“It doesn't matter to me. Wherever you are is where I want to be. You're all I want.” She smiled warmly, squeezing his hand as she led him up a staircase. His heart swelled as he repeated the words in his head, following behind her in interest, wondering just what she was so keen on sharing.

She pushed upon French doors, leading him out onto a balcony that overlooked the forest, mountain tops in the far distance. The sky was rich with tons of orange and pink. She led him over to the railing, moving her hand out along the view in a gesture he was certain she had picked up from him all those years ago. “Look at the view! Isn't it beautiful?” He moved so his hands were braced on the railings on either side of her, keeping her safely between them. He'd never been the tallest in a room, even in the days of heeled boots, but he was a giant beside Belle, especially without the dangerous yet stunning heels she wore in this land. He could have leaned down to rest his chin on her head, but instead, he leaned over, looking down at her.

“So beautiful,” he spoke softly, though his eyes weren't on the view, they were on the girl admiring it. The sunset was quite pretty, yes, but he had gotten enough of it within the ten seconds he looked at it. Belle was the only truly radiant thing in any land. She was, even with her hair a mess and bunched up from his coat's high collar, her lipstick a bit smeared on her face and his neck, and marks on her own skin from his teeth.

Especially with those additions.

“Rumple, you're not even looking,” she gave him her insincerely exasperated look, her hands resting of his own.

“I'm looking at all I need to see.” He smiled, and she turned her head, leaning up on her toes to kiss him softly. He pressed forward so she was against the railing, his arms tight around her just in case the mysterious mansion wasn't as architecturally sound as it should be. He pressed closer to her, and she started to giggle against his lips, pulling back to look down, reaching a hand down to cup him through his pants.

“Did you use magic for this?”

“N-no, I didn't, the only magic needed for this was you, sweetheart.” She wore a smirk, one he was proud to say no one would ever see but him, and squeezed slightly, her hand repeating the gesture in several sections of his length. “If you don't want to again it's perfectly fine, it'll go away on-” she pulled him down by the collar and crushed her lips to his. She giggled again as he lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist to carry her over to the outdoor lounge chair, sitting down on it with his legs on either side.

She pulled away, unzipping his pants and pulling his length out. He almost came right then and there as she leaned down, licking a slow strip from base to tip. He leaned back on the lounge, his legs straight out, one hand threading through his hair as he watched. The other rested at the top of her head, stroking prasingly. Her tiny hand wrapped around his thick shaft tightly, stroking up as she took the tip into her mouth, looking up at him. She smiled sweetly, and he returned it in a slightly dazed fashion. He groaned as her tongue gave a flick, the softer underside caressing his sensitive tip.

“Fuck, Belle...”

The first time Belle had ever performed this act, Rumple had been very hesitant to comply with her request. She almost rolled her eyes at the memory, but knew it would ruin the moment. He had spoke of feeling disrespectful, of not wanting her to preform such a vile act. But he had agreed, and even if she hadn't loved it, his reactions would have made it worth pushing through. But she did indeed love it, and her enthusiasm was genuine as she moaned around him, taking him deeper. She hollowed her cheeks around him to encase him tighter, and his low groan had her dripping wet all over again.

Rumplestiltskin watched Belle's hand dip down between her legs and begin to toy with herself, and he let out a strangled cry, tightening his grip on her hair. She looked up at him, her eyes locked on his own, and she lowered her mouth more. He groaned as he watched himself disappear within her hot, wet mouth, and she sucked harder before bobbing her head along him, her hand around what wouldn't fit in her mouth.

“B-Belle, sweetheart, stop. I want to be inside you, please...” he trailed off, unable to speak without embarrassing himself, but she nodded. She pulled back with a slight pop, and he moaned at the incredibly filthy sight of a bit of drool connecting them. She crawled up, wrapping a hand around his member to hold him up straight. She wasted no time in sinking down on his cock, throwing her head back. He groaned out, extending his hands just as she did, their fingers interlocking so he could brace her up. His long jacket trailed behind her, and he could just see her perky breasts peaking out. She lifted up, beginning to ride him, both of them moaning out, her breasts bouncing. She wet her lips, and he moved his hips with her, thrusting with a slight swivel motion, making her gasp.

Belle cried out softly as she moved along her husband's rock hard shaft, her eyebrows knit in pleasure, her eyes trained on his face. Rumplestiltskin was known by all for being adept at magic, but this was the real magic. And he was even better at it than his spells, and she knew it was because their bodies were meant to be joined as one. Apparently True Love's sex was just as real (and undoubtedly more enjoyable) as True Love's kiss. But this worked out much better for them. She squeezed his strong hands, feeling them return the pressure as she began to move a bit faster.

Belle knew both of them were still charged up from their previous coupling, and she could already feel that she wasn't going to last much longer. Her body was at a certain angle, so with every thrust, Rumplestiltskin's cock hit a spot that drove her mad. She looked on his eyes, and he seemed to understand what her look conveyed cause he nodded and met her faster motions. She could feel herself falling over, but Rumple held her up, and she cried his name out as she fell over the edge. She felt him twitch inside her and then he groaned her name loudly, thrusting up hard and she grew warmer inside. She continued to ride him until both of them were throughly exhausted, and he gently lowered her down onto his chest, panting softly.

“What a wonderful honeymoon it's been so far.” His voice was just a murmur, and she giggled, nodding in agreement.

“And it's not over. It's only going to get better.” Rumplestiltskin wasn't sure how they would beat the love and pleasure they'd already shared, but he was willing to give it a honest attempt. He watched his wife yawn softly, her eyes lidded, and he sat forward.

“It will indeed. But in the meantime, I think someone has been thoroughly made love to, and needs to sleep.” He smiled fondly, and she nodded, leaning forward more. He pulled her legs up and stood up, carrying her like the bride she was. He went back inside, pants barely staying up as he walked. “Where's the closest bedroom?”

“Three doors down is the one I picked for us.” He nodded, following her instructions and entering the room. He placed her down on the bed, pulling the jacket off her, tossing it down. “You ought to wear a nightgown, just in case the owner comes back to find a beautiful nude woman has broken in. I can't be held accountable for what I might do.” She giggled, nodding, and he waved a hand, placing a short white nightgown on her body. He stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed with her.

Belle snuggled into her husband's chest, her head eyes closing right away. Her body felt numb from the intense evening, and her heart felt warm from the intense love she felt for her husband.

“Goodnight my love.” She whispered to him, smiling as she felt his lips touch her forehead.

“Goodnight sweetheart. I love you very much.” His voice was soft and soothing, his hand combing through her long and soft locks.

“I love you too...” She trailed off as she drifted away into sleep, and he sighed contently, looking down at the woman he adored. He didn't want to sleep, he wanted to simply marvel at her for awhile, so he just held her. She always made soft noises in her sleep, occasionally murmuring his name, and it was a guilty pleasure of his to stay awake until his eyes ached just to listen. He toyed with a strand of her hair, wrapping it around his finger and letting it unravel. He did this for awhile, just looking down at her, watching her face shift here and there. He always wondered what her dreams looked like, but he didn't dare request to see. He liked to imagine it was him she saw. Either way, he loved laying beside her, feeling her arms right. Her hair tickled his chin, and his arm was asleep beneath her. He adored her.

He remained with her, but as his mind began to wander and Belle remained silent for sometime, he felt the familiar pull of magic. He could feel the power that resided in the house. Well, surely Belle wouldn't mind if he borrowed the dagger for just a moment. He wasn't strong enough to resist it. He carefully moved her so he could slip out from beneath her, her arms remaining locked around him. She protested quietly as he pulled away, but she didn't wake.

He pulled the blankets up, ensuring she would be warm in his absence. He redressed, kissed her on the head, and took a breath before going off to retrieve the key to their future happiness. He brought it back, glancing over at her with a small smile. Yes, once he completed this, both of them would be safe forever.

They _would _have it all.__


End file.
